


But I Do

by Lucky107



Series: Rock 'n' Roll High School [6]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waves crash against the dock, sloshing up against the old, rotten wood before they roll back out into the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Want To - Elvis Presley - 1962

**November, 2006**

"Storm's here."

"How do you _know_ that?"  Gord asks with evident disbelief.  He challenges An's confidence in a way that few others will and he doesn't even bat an eyelash.  "It makes you sound _crazy_."

An closes her eyes and inhales deeply.

The waves crash against the dock, sloshing up against the old, rotten wood before they roll back out into the lake.  There's a steady wind and blended into the fishy smell it carries is an earthy smell to indicate that the rain is mere moments away.

"It's the smell," she says, puffing out her chest against the wind.  She so fully embraces the on-coming storm that she might just become one with it.  "Don'tcha smell it?"

Gord takes a moment to sniff the air, but scrunches up his nose when the overpowering stench of fish drowns out the rain.  With disgust he complains, "Ew, that is _not_ —" But a single drop lands on his nose and, holding out both of his hands, he turns his eyes to the sky.

When An takes his hand with a gentle tug, encouragement to go find shelter, he responds with solid resistance and An's smaller form is pulled back to his side.  The surprise is evident in her face.  "I thought you hated the rain?"

"I do, but—" he hesitates.  "I mean, unless you—?"

"No," she says, a small smile touching the corners of her lips.  "... This is good."

When their eyes meet, Gords sees a person there.  Not a rich person and not a poor person, but a real person stares back at him.  For the first time, he realises, he cares more about _someone_ than _something_ and An seems to see it, too, because she intertwines their fingers as the rain begins.

It takes no time at all for their clothes to soak through, heavy and disgustingly clingy, and yet they don't flee from the pier in search of dryer grounds.  In fact, An beckons Gord with a shift of her hips: "C'mere."

She stands on the tips of her toes when she kisses him and her lips are surprisingly warm in spite of the cool rain.

Amid the discomfort of being wet and the ripe smell of petrichor, which he now smells in abundance, Gord feels his way around her waist and pulls her flush against him.  Small bursts of warmth erupt where they touch - the knees, the hips, the chest, the lips - and it draws a sigh from his lips.

"You're so _romantic_ ," Gord teases.

Still, the way her hands fall from his face leaves him feeling cold and those boyish brown eyes are pleading for something more.

She denies him.

An's restraint - the composure, the resilience in the face of temptation - makes Gord crumble at her feet.  It's disgusting, really, how he's gotten used to the way she toys with him and yet he keeps coming back.

"I really should—" she begins.

"—go?"  He finishes for her, the most predictable of her recent excuses to duck out on him.  He touches her face, brushing a clump of rain-soaked hair from her uncertain eyes.  "To _what_?  We're already _here_.  Are you so ashamed—"

"No," she insists without hesitation.  "No, I just... I made some stupid mistakes in the past 'n' I ain't sure I should be askin' you to repeat 'em, kid."

This time - for the _first_ time - he takes An's face into his hands and leans in to initiate a kiss.

But he doesn't.

His lips hover just above hers and he whispers, "This _isn't_ a mistake."


End file.
